StubBorn HusbanD
by Hate In Heart
Summary: Abhijeet is ill & become Stubborn . One shot ABHIRIKA Fic...Do read & enjoy.. :)


**This is an Abhirika one shot , plot given by an Abhirika reader...**

* * *

 **...**

 **"StubBorn HusbanD"**

 **...**

In early morning , Traika wakes up & finds Abhijeet is not on bed , as she knows Abhijeet is an early riser so she takes it casually & get down from bed..Suddenly she hears some sound . She hears Some muffled sound coming from that a certain direction...

Tarika starts moving in that direction & finds Abhijeet is coming out from bathroom while coughing ..

Last night Tarika noticed that, while sleeping, his breathing was harder, ragged. Unusual to what she got used to. Like something was enabling him to inhale deeply, with his full lungs.

"Good morning" Tarika said in smiling tone..

"Tarika.." Abhijeet gets shocked on sudden appearance of Traika...

" you got scared" ..Tarika said in teasing tone..

"Don't be silly." Abhijeet smiled "I thought I didn't wake you up" he said & completely come out from bathroom..

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, but a small cough escaped his mouth as he pulled away moments afterwards & suppressing one more sound.

" I am going to get ready for bureau " Abhijeet said in weak tone & left..

Tarika feels weird & enters in bathroom...

* * *

Abhijeet is sitting in his chair, his back to the dining room door, leaning against the table. After some time he stood up & made coffee for himself..

As Tarika enters in , she wraps her hands around his shoulders and kissed his head, then his cheek and finished with a kiss on his neck.

Abhijeet smiles on his wife's antic ..." bada pyar aa raha hai , apne husband par"

Tarika kissed his cheek once again , and then sat on her chair next to him.

" jab mere husband hi itne pyare hai tou , pyar tou aayega hi" Tarika said in smiling tone..

Abhirika chatted a little, chuckled and teased each other , but his coughing stopped them. He would continue as if nothing was going on, but she was a bit concerned.

"Abhijeet , are you Ok...?"

"I am fine" Abhijeet replied ..

While eating , his condition didn't get any better. He had a little trouble while swallowing , but he wouldn't admit.

" Abhijeet , how about seeing a doctor today...? " Tarika suggested.

"Relax Tarika , it's nothing" he said to comfort her..

Tarika took a disappointment sigh...

He took newspapers and started turning pages, but as he was about to draw a cup of coffee close to his mouth, he coughed hard a few timed made Tarika tense & angry..

" Abhijeet , if you don't call a doctor, then I will!" Tarika said in strict tone..

"There's no need for a doctor. I am fine, it's just coughing." Abhijeet replied..

She stayed silent for a few moments , thinking.

"Are you scared to go to doctor?" Tarika rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh come on Tarika " Abhijeet trying to ignore the Topic.

"Then why are you rejecting so hard?" Tarika asked in tough tone..

"I haven't been sick many times, but even then I almost never visited the doctor. I won't change that now either."Abhijeet took a sip of his coffee. "And please, leave it. It's nothing"

Tarika observed Abhijeet . His eyes were a bit sleepier than usual, face a bit more tired. He looked weaker.

"Abhijeet , I'm just worried about you , that's all." Tarika said in loving tone...

"I know Tarika but I am fine honey...don't worry..."

Tarika rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

Abhijeet was silent for the rest of the meal, secretly suppressing the rumblings from his lungs but he then started coughing stronger , shaking his body.

"That's it. I am going to make s ginger milk for you." Tarika said in determine tone & stood from her chair, putting a finger over his lips as she knew Abhijeet would protest as he doesn't like drinking milk , she added "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, dear. And, today you will make a doctor appointment. If not, then I definitely will."

"Tarika , I hate milk yaar " he protested but she moved away towards the kitchen

She acts like , she can't hear him.

Abhijeet continued complaining but the only sound she was paying attention was his irritated breathing.

* * *

After taking their breakfast & finish that milk Abhijeet & Tarika move towards CID bureau...At lunch time Tarika goes in canteen & finds Abhijeet is sitting their with his coffee mug , he is alone because Daya has gone for a mission & other officers are busy with lunch...Tarika goes to him & sit beside him ...

"How are my baby now..?" Tarika asked..

"Same as I was the time of our marriage .." he teased.

"Seriously Abhijeet , I am asking how do you feel?"

"I am serious Taru " Abhijeet said in naughty tone..

Tarika sighed disturbingly, what made him smile, just a little.

"Listen, I came here only because of you and I don't have time for your playing."

"You're worrying too much." he claimed and again coughed.

"Yeah, sure. That's the proof." Tarika sighed. "I'm calling doctor to see if he can appoint today for you..."

"Look, I am busy for this whole day. Besides, I don't even cough that much so everything is fine" Abhijeet said...

"Yeah, I know how much you fine.." Tarika said in annoyed tone...

"Are you saying that I'm laying?"

"You're just being stubborn Abhijeet , I love you that's why I want to take you doctor...can't see you like this but you are behaving like a kid..." Tarika said worriedly but feels angry too on Abhijeet...

" Tarika , I am fine "

" Abhijeet , do you love me ...?" Tarika asked to trap her...

" yes I do ..You are my wife after all..." Abhijeet said in loving tone..

"If you do love me you would go for an appointment today and cut my worrying."

He sighed as he knew, Tarika trapped him but he again tried to escape...

"How about tonight... I show you how healthy and fine I am...?" he teased knowing it made her smile.

"We'll see about that." Tarika doesn't want to give any chance to Abhijeet to miss doctor's appointment..

After doing some chit -chat obviously about Abhijeet's health , Tarika left for lab & Abhijeet again gets busy with cases..

At evening , Tarika trying to call Abhijeet but failed & finally Rajat told her that Abhijeet was not feeling well so ACP Sir send him home with Freddy , Tarika feels tense & after completing her work left for home...

* * *

She found the house unlocked with all lights on.

Turning around to look for him, she noticed only the silence in their apartment. Calling his name didn't help either.

After locking the door she heard sneezing coming from their bedroom.

And there he was, sleeping on his side of the bed, his jeans and shirt lazily thrown on the floor.

The room temperature was a bit cool for sleeping without a blanket over.

She fastly change her dress & then come close to Abhijeet & finds him with closed eyes . She touched his neck & feels his warm body...

Tarika shaked him to wake him up.

"Abhijeet..."

He shivered from her touch, mumbling.

"Please, just let me sleep, I'm tired..." he cough.

"Abhijeet you are really warm." her hand touched his temple, seeing a few drops of sweat sliding down his face.

He ignored, trying to get back to sleep.

"Abhijeet , you are not ok...why don't you listen me..."

"Tarika , I'm just tired"

"No, you're not.." Tarika rose her voice.

"I'm not sick please let me rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

Abhijeet sighed heavily , taking a moment to think.

"Then, if you're not sick, kiss me"... Traika demanded.

"what...Tarika , I want to sleep.." Abhijeet said..

" Abhijeet.."..Tarika rose her voice..

Abhijeet silenced for a moment.

"Come on , I want a kiss." Tarika said in determine tone..

His hesitation and delaying was too obvious. He didn't even face her. So, she continued.

" Abhijeet , kiss me"

" Tarika let me sleep"...Abhijeet trying to avoid her..

"Oh Abhijeet please just don't tell me that you're not feeling like kissing as your excuse, because I so won't believe it."

"Look, I may have caught a cold, but that is it. Little coughing and a few sneezes aren't a big deal...We'll talk in the morning..." Abhijeet reassured her.

He then turned his side again and ignored her.

Abhijeet made her angry because not listing her & avoiding his bad health ...Tarika laid down beside him in tension & kept listening to his breathing, touched him every few minutes to check his body temperature.

She noticed it was very different from hers & his condition got worse. ...He soon started shaking and sneezing louder, that he sit up on the edge of the bed to move away from her.

"Now enough...I am taking you to the doctor right now, even if I have to carry you in my arms" Tarika angrily said tugging at their cover.

She jumped out of the bed and put on the first few things she found. She pulled him closer to dress him.

"Tarika , I am fine " she heard his voice weak, his whole body shaking. His gaze blurred.

" Abhijeet , I don't understand , why do you have to be so stubborn?" she worriedly asked while dressed him fastly.

"Come on." she pulled him for his wrist and lead him towards the door.

* * *

...

" please come in Mrs Tarika Abhijeet." The doctor called her.

Abhirika entered & doctor start checking Abhijeet & after some time doctor come out from examine room with Abhijeet...

"Mrs Tarika , my understanding is that you put him up to visit me at this time...right...?"

"Yes, although I've been trying to do it this whole day." She gave Abhijeet a reproachable look on what he just narrowed his lips and coughed.

"well , Your husband has a pneumonia..." Doctor said...

"whatt..." She looked at Abhijeet in tension...

"But luckily, it is just in the first stage. He came here and we discovered it early, so it is not a big problem."

Tarika sighed & looked Abhijeet with smile.

"Well , we'll give him an injection for a startup to lower his fever and ease the coughing to go through night. And I will prescribe him what other antibiotics he has to take. (looking towards Abhijeet) Next week, Mr Abhijeet , you have to come here on a checkup." Doctor said...

Abhijeet nodded.

"ok now , you've to take an injection " Doctor looked at Abhijeet while smiling..." Mr Abhijeet are you ready...?...

Abhijeet felt his tease & Tarika hide her smile on seeing Abhijeet's fear for injection...Doctor signaled nurse to give Injection to Abhijeet..

"Do you want me to hold your hand...?" Tarika teased as he was getting ready for injection.

"Very funny." He grumbled.

Tarika chuckled devilishly.

"If you promise you'll be a brave boy, I will buy you a candy when we finish this."

She just couldn't help. The nurse tried to suppress her giggle to Tarika's teasing, while Abhijeet just rolled his eyes...

After purchasing medicine & all Abhirika came back home...Abhijeet didn't want to sleep in the same bed with Tarika that night , not wanting to pass it on her too, so he took his pillow and a blanket to the lounge..

Abhijeet was laying on the couch with his back turned to the door, awake as his coughing didn't let him sleep & after some time he heard footsteps entering in lounge...

Before he had a chance to turn and look at her, he felt her lips on his temple where she placed a soft , little kiss and then on his forehead where she checked his body temperature. It returned to normal , the antibiotics were slowly doing their job.

" My sweet wife , Can't sleep without me...right..?... " He grinned proudly and finally glanced up at her.

Tarika pouted her lips and smiled down at him.

"Well , the bed isn't that much comfortable without you in it , that's true." She said while caressing his hair..

Abhijeet took her hand and kissed it , since he couldn't kiss her.

"and I thought I would keep an eye on you." Tarika said in naughty tone...

Abhijeet smiled...

"After all, you really did show me how healthy you are." Tarika reminded him of his own words, teasing.

"You do know I had something else on my mind when I said that , don't you...?" He turned on his back and looked her with smile..

"Well, that'll have to wait." She said in naughty tone & walked towards the arm- chair next to him. She made space so she could sleep comfortable enough and layed down , seeing him smile widely.

" Tarika I want to say something to you..."

" what..."

" Tarika , you were right , I should have listened to you, I'm sorry for being so stubborn and so wrong." Tarika rose an eyebrow.

" I am sorry..." Abhijeet said in low tone..

Tarika come close to him & kissed on his head..." don't say sorry Abhijeet , I love you more than anything...you are my life and you know , I like your stubbornness too..." Tarika said while kissing on his lips..

" then can I've an ice cream now..." Abhijeet said in naughty tone..

" NO Abhijeet , now I am not going to listen you & forget about your ice cream , don't dare to even think about ice cream until you get well...understood..." Tarika said strictly...

" Tarika please.." Abhijeet tried one more time..

" Abhijeet , you said you wanna sleep...so sleep quietly...ok..." Tarika behave like a strict doctor..

" Good night & love you jaan " Abhijeet smiled & closed his eyes ..

Tarika back to her arm-chair , layed her head down & seeing him sleeping...

"I love you too Abhijeet ..." Tarika murmur in low tone & smiled...

...

...

... **The End...**

 **How is this Abhirika one shot , let me know**...

...


End file.
